This was a mistake
by davman
Summary: So I decided to write a fan fiction about me and my friends' D&D characters. However I made it a high school AU. This is the result. And like the title suggests. It was a mistake.


God Dammit. I can't believe I got detention only 3 weeks into school.

"ALRIGHTSTUDENTS!"

I look up from my phone and notice that Principal Dog is standing at the front of the room. "DONTCAUSEANYTROUBLEORYOULLGETDOUBLEDETENTION!"

He takes a very fast sip from this bottle he carries around with him at all times, and waddles out of the room. I finally stop loathing myself and look around at the kids around me. It's really intimidating in here. Two of these guys have biceps bigger than my head, and that girl has a mohawk. I finally look at the guy sitting behind me. He's very intently staring at me, like he was waiting for me to look over at him.

"Hey." He greets me right when I look at him. He's got slicked back hair like a greaser straight from the 50's. He's leaning on his arm trying to look casual and relaxed.

"...Hi…" I very awkwardly greet the guy, honestly he's the least intimidating, at least he's the one who decided to talk to me.

"So, how did a goody two shoes freshy like you get into detention so early?" He scoots his desk closer to me as he says that.

"I… uh… I don't know what you're talking about. I'm really… hardcore" I say… confidently.

"If you're gonna lie, at least say it with confidence. And make sure it's actually believable." He chuckles.

"How is it not believable? I'm a bad… bitch…" Now I think I know what he means by confidence.

"Well for starters, just look at yourself compared to everyone else around here. They're all edgy and cool and shit. You're a shrimp wearing a pink t-shirt with a cute bunny emblem on it."

"Hey! I like this shirt."

"Feel free to, just know it makes you stand out amongst," he nods towards the girl with the mohawk.

"Ok, fine, I'm not the toughest person here." I slump

"You are probably the weakest person in this room."

I glare at him for a moment before continuing. "So what do you want, anyway?"

"Well I'm glad you asked!" He perks up when I say that and I'm automatically filled with regret. "First off, It's a pleasure to meet you, The name's Jason!" He hands me a card. It has a cartoony version of his face accompanied by a 'JASON & CO.' in big bold letters. That's it.

"You see, I know everything about everybody at this school. And I've got a special offer just for you!" He puts his arm around me and speaks to me personally. It's kind of unnerving. "I'll answer one, single, question. All for free! How does that sound?"

I cringe for a moment before I slowly move his arm. "Never do that again and I'll let you."

"Shrimp, you got yourself a deal! Ask awa-" A voice pipes up from behind me. "Jason, leave the girl alone."

I look behind me and notice the girl with the mohawk is looking at us. Specifically Jason. Disapprovingly.

"What? I'm just being friendly, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes because you're you. She doesn't want to talk to you, leave her alon-"

"What's up with Principal Dog?" I instinctively cut the girl off, I'm just too curious. Jason and girl look at each other for a moment before Jason does that stupid grin. For some reason I just want to punch it off his stupid face.

"Well you see…" Jason leans in close "He's a crackhead." He says that in such a matter of fact way. It's really unsettling.

"Really? How hasn't he been caught?" I ask, leaning closer.

"Me and my friends found out last year, we help make sure no one finds out or snitches." Jason is being very nonchalant about this, like it's normal to help hide your principal's cocaine addiction.

"YOU'VE BEEN WHAT?!" The girl with the mohawk slams her hands on the table and stands up.

"Oh yeah, you've been-"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO EXPOSE THAT MAN FOR YEARS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE ACTIVELY TRYING TO KEEP THAT ASSHOLE HERE?" The girl starts stomping towards Jason.

"Lethe-"

"THAT MAN IS THE WORST PRINCIPAL IN EXISTENCE AND YOU'RE THE REASON HE ISN'T IN JAIL?!"

"Lethe!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD JASON!"

"LETHE! CHILL OUT!" Jason stands up and faces Lethe with his hands up. "The reason a lot of people at this school aren't expelled already. And that includes the both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"That man is the most..." I notice Jason pauses as he glances at Johr, "...one… is of the most incompetent people I have ever met. And that's why he needs to stay. If he gets fired, then he'll be replaced by someone who's actually qualified. Meaning the faculty will be forced to start caring. And that means they'll start caring about everything we do. And you know exactly what kind of shit you pull, he's just too high to give a fuck."

Lethe lets out a sigh and visibly calms down. "Yeah, you're probably right." Lethe sits back down and crosses her arms. Jason sits back down in his chair and turns back to me.

"So! Now that I've answered your question, time for you to pay back the favor." Jason grins as he says that.

"What?" I say confused "You never said anything about repaying you!"

"What do you mean? Of course you have to repay me. I never do anything for free." Jason leans in closer when he tells me.

"What do you want?" I sigh begrudgingly "How much do I owe you?" I reach into my backpack to grab my wallet.

"Nope! No money required today! I do, however, need your to help me out with something. Well, you'll be helping me and Lethe here with a little project." Lethe perks up when Jason says her name.

"Jason don't drag this girl along, get one of your friends to do it." Lethe says

"Well, Shrimp here is one of my friends NOW. And I told you, they're all going to be busy that week. Just explain it to her, Lethe. Maybe she'll be up to it."

Lethe sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "So, I've been the stage hand for the school plays for the past couple years. And because of that I like to hang out with the night janitors backstage and hear their insane stories about the school. Apparently this place is a massive cesspool of some otherworldly force. I want to know what that is. I'm starting this search with a lead I got from the janitors I mentioned before. Apparently, strange lights and sounds can be heard from the football field on every other thursday. Jason and I want to see what happens down there. However we need a third person to keep a look out. Just to make sure no one finds us and comes up from behind. So that's where Jason wants you to come in."

"Yep! Real simple, super easy, whaddya say?" Jason leans and props his head up with his arm, like he was before. A smug grin plastered on his stupid face.

I let out a deep sigh before answering "Do I really have a choice?"

Jason grabs my hand and shakes it vigorously "Welcome aboard!"

As if on cue, an alarm comes from Jason's pocket. He pulls out his phone, shuts it off and picks up his bag. "I'll be in touch." With a wink and a smile, he swiftly heads out of the room followed by some of the other students in the room.

"Principal dog isn't coming back, and we only really have to stay here for half an hour." Lethe starts packing her stuff. "We also didn't get a proper introduction, I'm Lethe."

"I'm Sho." I stand up and pull my bag over my shoulder.

"Look, I just want to apologize for Jason. He's…"

"A prick?"

Lethe chuckles "Yeah, that works." She pulls her bag up and after a brief silence she says "So… I guess I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Yeah, see you then." we awkwardly head out the door before we head our separate ways.

Honestly, looking back on today. It was just filled with problem after problem. Maybe today was just one big mistake.


End file.
